Tenten and Neji's date!
by quitee900
Summary: Tenten and Neji train in the Hyuga clan mansion. As Neji is beaten by Tenten and is forced to do WHATEVER she wants him to do! Sort of OOC
1. The training room

Tenten and Neji's date !

" I wonder where Neji-kun could be...he was suppose to pick me up half an hour ago..." sighed Tenten as she looked outside her apartment door.

" Oh just great I'm late." thought Neji as he finished off the last of the village hidden in the Mist's missing-nin he was to take care of, as he put back his anbu black OPT's mask."

Ohh...here he comes now! Hey Neji-kun why were you soo late?" asked Tenten as she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck.

" I had to finish a mission before I got here...I'm sorry", said Neji as he took his mask off to get some air as Tenten gave him a light peck on the cheek."Soo..what are we doing first Neji?", asked Tenten as Neji entwined his fingers into hers."Well...I thought we could go and do some one on one trainingg at my place since hinata,uncle, and Hanabi went out and the others are on missions." replied Neji as he and Tenten headed towards the mansion.

" That sounds great!" said Tenten as she and Neji approached the Hyuga clan mansion."Ok, so Tenten what do you want to start with the evasion course, the speed course, or the strength course"asked Neji as he pointed to 3 open fields with various sparing rings." Umm...do you have anything that involves weapons?" asked Tenten as she gestured to her weapon scroll, and the random amount of weapons in her kunai pouch.

"Yeah...lets head into the training room inside...there you can use all the weapons you want without anyone noticing us." said Neji as he and Tenten walked into the training hall."Is this enough space for you?, because if it isn't then we can move into my uncles training room."said Neji as his voice echoed through the very large wooden room. " Umm...Neji it's plenty I could summon atleast 55 Army load of weapons in here!!" said Tenten as she hugged Neji until he fell over.

"Ok the rules : **1**. No more then 5 weapons can be summoned at one time, **2**. No mind reading jutsu's allowed., **3**. Whoever gets knocked out first is the loser and has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for one day." Said Neji as he and Tenten took the places at the opposite sides of the room."Ok whenever you're ready we can start." said Neji as he tied his headband around his neck."Ok but I'm not going easy on you." said Tenten as she did a couple of hands signs and a giant sword with silver tip appeard."Sarigaku go after Neji." said Tenten as the sword went after Neji as he ran around the room."Crap.." said Neji as the sword stabbed him in the back leaving only a tiny mark.

"Byakugan!" said Neji as he grabbed the sword and threw it at hit her shoulder and left a small cut in it's place."Oww...damn you are sooo going to pay for that Neji-kun..." said Tenten as she summoned 2 swords, 1 kunai and 2 explosive tags."Oh crap..." said Neji as tenten hooked the the two swords togethere and put the two explosive tags agound the kunai and put that into the 2nd swords blade." Sorry if this hurts... but I told you I'm not holding back..." said Tenten as she threw the newly made exploding kunai sword spear at Neji."64 PALMS!!" yelled Neji as he hit the hidin exploding tag and was blown back 3 feet."Damn..she's gotten stronger since the last time we fought." thought Neji as he put his hand on the gash on his wrist and upper arm."Give up yet neji?" Tenten said as she did a few back flips on the training hall's wooden floor.

"Not yet" said neji as he teleported behind tenten."Huh.." said tenten as she turned around to be hit by Neji."Oww!!" siad Tenten as she rubbed her sore nose."Sorry!" said Neji as Tenten did a cartwheel and kicked neji twice in the stomach."Augh.." Neji coughed as he wiped blood off his mouth."What's wrong with my body I can't attack her whats is this feeling I feel...This can't be..." thought neji as Tenten asked him" You ok? Neji-kun you have'nt attacked me with you're full strenght...Is something wrong?"she asked as she walked over to Neji.

"I'm fine sorry...I spaced out for awhile..."said neji as tenten poked him on his shoulder,"Can we continue fighting or have you given up?" said tenten as she gave Neji a smug little smile."Nahh I quit, soo what would you like me to do for the rest of the day?"asked Neji as he and tenten walked out of the training hall.


	2. Tenten's wishes

" Well first I'm going to take a shower and then I'll figure out something we can do after that...so why don't you clean you're self up while I shower, kay?"Said Tenten as she slowly walked to the woman's shower room."Ok..."said Neji as he went to the men's shower room." I wonder what Tenten going to make me do since I lost the match?" Neji thought as he turned the water on."I wonder why Neji-kun just let me win the match, it's not like him to give up...oh well I guess it's nothing." Tenten thought as she turned the water on, she untied her hair as she slowly lifted her shirt off her tanned body then slid her mini skirt off. As neji finished cleaning up he heard water coming from the women's locker room, and decided to see what was causing the noise, forgetting that Tenten was taking a shower.

"Ok where's the soap..." thought tenten as she looked for the bar of soap she brought, as she reached for the soap she had a sudden feeling someone was watching her."Is anybody here..." she asked as she opened the showers glass door." Nothing here...must be Neji...oh well" she said as she rubbed soap on her face accidentally getting some in her eye's."Ahow.."said Tenten as she rubbed her amber eyes."Hey why is the water running in here?" thought Neji as he moved the shower curtain to reveal a naked Tenten, "AHHH!!! Neji why are you in here...wait!!! Don't look at me!!" screamed Tenten as she shoved Neji out of the way as she grabbed her clothes and got out of the shower."T-Tenten...I'm sorry i ddin't no u where taking a shower!" Neji said as he chased after Tenten.


End file.
